The Modifyers Season 1 Episode 1 Like a Shadows Script
'The Modifyers Season 1 Episode 1 Like a Shadows Script ' (Thunder clap) ( Baby crying ) Katz : What is that?A baby.A note.Please protect this baby,It's a girl and you can name that child what ever you want the reason why tho is because I didn't had a lot of money so that's why I couldn't take care of her.And please take care of her.I'll Name you...Xero.I will guide you to goodness and fight crime.But new ones if there are because the evil crime business boss Leonardo Beauregard Is no longer here anymore.I will take care of you. (Twenty years years) (Alarm sirens ) Xero : What? Somethings going on in princess layla castle. Come on mole! To the Turbo x car! Mole : I'm on my way. Xero : Radio and TV activate. Katz : Agent xero two villains are attacking at princess Layla ' s castle. Mole : And who are the two villains? Katz : Baron vain and rat! Sir tiger is there so he can tell you that where are they. ( People screaming ) Sir tiger : Ah xero and mole. Xero : Where are they sir tiger? Sir Tiger : At the top. Agent xero : Come on mole! To the top! Mole : I'm on my way. Rat : Hurry up you guys xero and her partner Mole will be coming soon! Violet samantha hurry up and get the bombs ready! Violet samantha : Yes sir. Rat : Is there anything you want me to do baron sir? Baron vain : No, let me deal with the rest. Violet samantha : There coming! Rat : Blow it up! ( Explosion ) Rat : How did they make?! Baron vain : To Kornyleous.See you later xero! ( Villains cackle ) Princess Layla : Thank for saving me xero and mole. Agent xero : You're welcome. Mayor Owl : Thanks for saving the city again xero and mole. Sir tiger : It is great that we have them katz. Katz : Yes indeed. Baronvain : Bah! Xero and her partner Mole Defeated us again! I don't even know how that they do it. Violet samantha : Maybe you should just relax and think of a plan baron sir. ( Slap in the face ) Baron Vain : I don't have time for plans violet! Rat : Maybe you should get pipey your legion bird henchman and see if he got anything any the out xero. Baron vain : You're right, rat. Maybe I should. Pipey! Pipey : Yes oh boy what is it? Baron vain : You can help me track down xero, right? Pipey : Yes I can oh boy. I found her oh boy! She is at here head quarter which that's her airship oh boy. Baron Vain : Good job pipey thank you. Pipey : You're welcome oh boy. Mole : Xero I got you something! Xero? What are you doing? Xero : I'm making a disguise so I can become of the legion of Baron Vain. Mole : Okay. Xero : I'll be back. ( Intense music ) Violet samantha : Great another boring day here. Lacey Shadows : Excuse me? Violet samantha : Mam if you gonna visit baron vain you're gonna have to. . . . Who are you? Lacey Shadows :My name is Lacey. . . Shadows. Lacey Shadows . Violet samantha : Your the best henchwoman that I have ever seen. What are you here for? Lacey Shadows : I'm here to join the legion of Baron Vain. Violet samantha : Oh well you will have to sign this paper and be at the training room over there and I'll show you. Mmm-mm that is the best henchwoman. ( I got the eye of the tiger playing ) Lacey Shadows : I'm Done . Violet samantha :You're right , you hare done over seven hours. Excuse me I'll be back. Baron vain : Who was that? Violet samantha : Oh baron sir that's your new henchwomen Lacey Shadows. Baron vain : Lacey Shadows has some skills. Rat : Baron sir? Please don't tell me that you have a crush on her. Baron vain : Shut up rat! Hello there girl my name is baron vain. Lacey Shadows : It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Lacey Shadows. Baron vain : And down here is my first legion henchman rat. Lacey Shadows : Sweet. Baron vain : Come by tomorrow and see that what I'm working on. Lacey Shadows : Okay. I'm going home. Bye-now! Baron vain : Bye lacey! My new favorite. Pipey : Who was that funny girl? Baron vain : That's Lacey Shadows. Agent xero : I'm back! Mole : How was it? Agent xero : We are going to be there tomorrow and stop baron Vain'sevil plans and destroy it. Mole : Okay. Baron vain : Yes my invention is complete. Behold the slime ray gun. That it can turn buildings into slime. Lacey Shadows : (Shouting ) OH Baron! Baron vain : Lacey my favorite! Lacey Shadows : I'm here to help you out. Violet samantha : Lacey my friend! Lacey Shadows : My new friend too! ( Whispering ) Not really. Violet samantha : It's good to see you again Lacey. Baron vain : Come on Violet samantha make the slime potions ready! Violet samantha : Okay fine! ( Blow Raspberry ) ( Explosion ) Lacey Shadows : (Whispering ) Yes. Baron vain : What was that?! Lacey Shadows : I'm going to stop them. Baron vain : Go get em girl! Lacey Shadows : ( Shouting ) OH No They Got Me OH no! Ready mole? Mole : Ready. Quick un disguise you're self! Agent Xero : Done.Hello baron! Baron vain : (Gasp ) It's Agent Xero and Mole! Get them rat, pipey and Violet samantha! All : Yes sir! Agent Xero : Pipey the pelican you are one of BIRD I love to kick! ( Moan ) Mole : Rat one of DIRTY rat I like to punch! ( Moan ) Violet samantha : Oh - no! Agent Xero : Boo ! ( Screaming ) Agent xero : It's over baron vain. Baron vain : Over!?Not a chance because in a few moments I will fire the machine and turn buildings into slime. (Machine breaks) Baron Vain : NOOO! What have you done?! Mole : When you and xero we're talking...I destroyed you're machine. Agent xero : Good job mole! Baron vain : I'll get you xero and mole!If it's the last thing I do! Agent Xero : Bye-now! Baron vain : Great. Violet samantha : I'm sorry. I tried to stop them. Baron vain : It's okay violet.But there is one thing about you. Violet samantha : Oh yeah what's that? ( SLAP! ) Baron Vain : Do not abandoned your fight just like that! If I catch you doing that again...I will send you to your doom.Got it?! Violet samantha : Yes sir. Rat : Funny how Lacey Shadows didn't come back.There is something strange about that girl.And I want to find out. (Thunder clap ) ( Evil laugh) 'Script'A script to be introduced in the The Modifyers Season 1 Episode 1 Like a Shadows Script Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Script Document's